There exists various systems in which an image pickup device is provided as an ocular device in a moving object, such as an autonomous robot. Among them, high-accuracy ocular motor systems that simulate a bionic ocular motor nervous system exist. Such systems have a problem of blurring of an image picked up by the ocular device. When a moving object is moved, the moving object itself vibrates from side to side and up and down. Accordingly, the ocular device fixed in the moving object also vibrates from side to side and up and down. This is a main cause of the image blurring.
There are basically two methods for preventing the image blurring. One is a method that prevents the image blurring through image processing. This is a visual feedback method that moves an image frame by frame so that a visual target in the image is located at the same position as that in a blurred image to regenerate a sequential image with no blurring. The other is a method that measures the rotational or translational movement of a moving object using a gyroscope or acceleration sensor and controls the ocular device so as to cancel the movement of the moving object to thereby compensate the blurring (Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese PCT National Publication No. 2006-502675